A Kitten Will Lead To Mpreg
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Castiel finds a stray kitten and brings it home to Dean. This, however strange it may sound, leads to a Destiel mpreg. Read, Review, and Love Destiel. ONESHOT about kittens and angels and hunters, oh my!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**a little plot bunny conjured up the image of Cas finding a kitten and begging Dean to keep it. From there, it turned into Destiel, and then mpreg. I swear I was planning for this to be a normal human/angel relationship, no slash but it seems like everything I write turns magically into Destiel. Oh well. I certainly don't mind. The more Destiel the better, so here you go!**

Castiel shifted where he was standing, one hand inside his trenchcoat blocking something from view. Dean and Sam were in their respective beds in the motel room, asleep. Castiel reached out with his free hand, inches from Dean's shoulder. The hunter suddenly snored loudly and turned over onto his stomach. The angel took a deep breath and braced himself for another try. His fingers barely brushed the fabric of Dean's shirt when the hunter's eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly, knocking his forehead into Cas'.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he cried, grabbing his head in his hands at the sudden pain. Sam leapt out of bed at the scream, flicking on the light and grabbing a nearby gun.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean was yelling at the angel. "How many times- never mind. Apparently, you'll never get it."

Castiel sat on the edge of Dean's bed after shooting Sam an apologetic glance for waking him up. "I am sorry, Dean. I did not mean-"

Dean let himself fall back into the mattress and groaned. "I know you didn't. What's the matter?"

Cas fidgeted again. "I need to ask you something."

"It better not be about another dinner date. I told you already, I'm not doing that. We could order in and have a beer instead."

"No, it is not about that." Cas reached out and touched Dean's hand slowly. The hunter curled his fingers around the

angel's. "What is it then?"

Cas fiddled with the something inside his coat. Sam was back in bed now, his head propped up on his elbow, watching in interest.

"You're not about to tell your boyfriend you're pregnant, are you?" Sam snickered, joking, and Dean glared at him.

"Don't be an idiot."

"Well, with all the screwing around you two have been doing lately-"

Dean reddened, but kept up the argument. "Yeah, but Cas is a dude."

"That does not matter, Dean." Cas said vaguely, interrupting the banter. "Angels do go through heat cycles, and during them, I am able to become pregnant, even in a male vessel. But that is not the point right now."

Dean gaped at Castiel while Sam held in his laughter by pressing his face into his pillow.

"How come you didn't tell me about that before?" Dean frowned, coming out of his shock and pondering this new development.

"Dean, that does not matter right now. I need to ask you something."

"Go on and ask me then, so I can go back to sleep." Dean put a hand to the large lump on his head, and closed his eyes. "And maybe you could heal this while you're at it."

Cas ignored Dean's request and fumbled with the thing under his coat. "I found this and I wanted to know if we could keep it." he pulled a small, grey tabby kitten out from its hiding place inside his coat and placed it on Dean's chest.

"What do you want to keep?" Dean opened his eyes tiredly and he was met with a soft whiskery face rubbing against his.

"What the-"

"It is a kitten, Dean." Castiel explained matter-of-factly, and Sam rolled off his bed onto the floor in a mad fit of laughter.

Dean snorted in exasperation, moving his head so the fluffy thing couldn't rub on it."I know what it is, but why is it here?"

"It was cold outside, and it was all alone on the dark streets, meowing. It needs a home." Cas picked the kitten up and it started purring.

"We don't have a home, Cas. What is it gonna do, live in the car?" Dean sighed. "Go drop it off somewhere."

Cas leaned down next to Dean's ear and whispered, "Please, Dean. You took me in when I had nowhere else to go." he kissed Dean's cheek. "Please."

"What am I, a homeless shelter? Jeez, Cas, I said no!" Dean looked at the angel, and he could have hit himself. Castiel's blue eyes were large and watery, his bottom lip pushed out just a bit, and his head tilted slightly. Cas certainly had picked up on human expressions well. Why did he have to look at the angel?

"Please," Castiel begged, leaning down to place another kiss, this time on Dean's lips.

"Go on, Dean," Sam said from the floor. "Say yes. How can you deny that look?"

Dean growled at Sam, but there was some amusement in his eyes. "Fine. But only until you find it another home."

"Thank you!" Cas said excitedly, giving the kitten a kiss on the nose. "I already named her Chastity, after that hooker in the strip club you brought me to."

"Why would you do that?" Dean groaned. That was not a proper name for a cat, due to their experience alone. A cat should not be named after a hooker.

"Because that's the night I realized my feelings for you." Cas said quietly, serious now.

Sam 'aawed' from the floor. "Good talk, huh, Dean?"

Dean through a pillow in Sam's direction to shut him up.

"Thank you." Dean said quietly so Sam couldn't hear. "Did you do that so I would agree to keep it?"

Cas smiled slyly and Dean moved over so the angel could lay beside him. He stretched out his arm and Cas snuggled inside, fitting perfectly against Dean's body. He put the kitten on Dean's chest, where it mewed before curling up and falling asleep. Dean was unable to suppress the small smile that dressed his lips. "You really know how to push a guy's buttons, you frigging angel."

Cas tilted his head up to kiss Dean's jaw. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled grudgingly and pulled Castiel closer, trying not to disturb Chastity in the process, and peppered the angel's face and neck with soft kisses. "Anything for you."

"Get a room." Sam groaned from the floor, and Dean and Cas said in unison, "Shut up, Sam!"

**88888**

_Dean was right, although Castiel didn't like to admit it. Living in a car and motels was no life for Chastity, so the couple found her the best home they possibly could. It turned out that it was harder then they thought, as both grew quite attached to the little creature, although never admitted it._

"Are you sure he'll say yes?" Cas said nervously, holding Chastity's box while Dean knocked on the front door.

Dean rolled his eyes. Cas had become very protective of the kitten, buying her organic food and the finest cat litter. "I'm sure he will. He could use company anyway."

"Coming!" a gruff voice called and a minute later, Bobby opened the door. He looked pleasantly surprised at the sight of the pair.

"What are you idgits doing here?" he asked. "Need something, or just come for a visit?"

"Cas wants to ask you something." Dean pushed the angel forward.

"If this is about you two getting married or something, I'm okay with that." Bobby turned and motioned them to follow him inside to the kitchen.

Dean blanched at that statement and said hastily, "No, nothing like that. Give him Chastity, Cas."

"Give me who, now?" Bobby raised his eyebrows as he handed Dean a beer that he had just pulled from the refrigerator. Cas set the box on the table and opened it, pulling the kitten out. "This is Chastity." he explained. "We cannot keep her anymore, because it is unfair to her. Would you be willing to care for her?"

Bobby shook his head quickly, and took several swigs of his beer. "Sorry, kid, I don't do cats."

Dean sighed and rubbed his face wearily. "Cas, time for plan two."

"What's plan two?" Bobby asked interestedly, glancing at the angel, which was a mistake. Those wide eyes, that pouting lip, and that tilted head made Bobby melt immediately.

"Please," Cas begged, holding Chastity up so she was facing Bobby. "Bobby, she has no where else to go."

"God damn it," Bobby cursed, unable to break his gaze from Castiel's puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but if she pees on the rug or starts scratching everything up, she's out, you hear me?"

Castiel's eyes grew even wider with happiness and a smile crossed his face. He placed Chastity back in her box before throwing his arms around Bobby unexpectedly. The old hunter stiffened with surprise. "Alright, calm down there. It's not that big of a deal."

"I'll get her things!" Castiel was gone in a blink and Bobby glanced at Dean.

"Some guy you got yourself there. That look could melt a fire."

"Yeah." Dean smirked. "He uses that on me whenever he wants something." he reached in the box and rubbed Chastity's soft ears.

Cas appeared right in front of Bobby again, causing him to clutch at his chest. He opened his mouth to protest, but Dean shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't listen."

Cas placed a few bags on the counter. "This is her litterbox. She likes when you clean it out once a week. Here's her toys; she likes the yellow squeaky mouse the best. Oh, and she needs a home-cooked meal at least once a week. Fish or chicken is what she likes best. And she only eats organic food."

"Okay." Bobby stared at the growing pile on his counter. "Anything else I should know?"

"She likes to sit in the window to get some fresh air, ad she likes watching the birds on Animal Planet on television." Castiel continued.

Dean clapped a hand to the angel's mouth before he could go further "That's about it, Bobby. He could go on forever. You can call us if you have a question or problems, alright?"

Bobby nodded, staring down into the box at his new charge. Cas picked Chastity up, cuddling her against his chin. She started mewing and purring right away, rubbing her face against Castiel.

"You be a good girl for Uncle Bobby, okay baby? We will come back to visit, I promise." Cas gave her a kiss on the nose and his eyes welled up. "Be good, my little angel." Cas gave her carefully to Dean, who patted her head, then handed her off to Bobby who placed her on the floor. She immediately scurried around, sniffing and exploring.

Castiel sniffled and Dean reached out for his hand, entwining his fingers with the angel's. "She likes it here, baby, see?

It'll be okay." Cas nodded and Dean thanked Bobby again.

"We have to go now, hunting to do, but we'll come back to visit." Dean tugged Cas toward the door.

"Don't forget to put down her bed for her." Cas said. "Put it in a sunny place so she can be warm."

"Will do." Bobby said, following them to the door.

Cas headed out to the car, but Dean stayed a moment longer. "Hey, Bobby, take good care of her, huh? Don't let her outside, either. Make sure there's no holes in the screens that she can get out of."

"I got it, idgit." Bobby said amusedly as Dean bent down. Chastity sauntered over and Dean picked up up again, giving her a kiss like Castiel had done.

"Bye, baby. we'll see you soon." Chastity jumped from his arms and ran up the staircase, chasing imaginary shadows. Dean straightened up and Bobby gave him a look.

"You're acting like she's your kid." Bobby said, laughing.

"I suppose in a way she is." Dean said quite seriously. "See you around, Bobby."

Bobby waved. "If you ever do havea kid, don't expect me to take it in too when you realize you can't handle it."

Dean chuckled and shook his head as he got into the car and started it up. He took Cas' hand before driving off, reassuring the angel that everything would be okay.

Bobby went back inside, calling the kitten. She came immediately, rubbing against his legs and purring. He looked around even though he knew nobody was there, before snuggling with Chastity. She purred in his ear and gave him the feeling of love and peace.

"Maybe this won't be so bad, huh, Chastity? Welcome to my home." Bobby placed the kitten on the ground and threw some of her toys down for her, watching her scampering after them and smiling. No, maybe this wasn't so bad.

**_888888_**

_Three months later_

Castiel stood above Dean again in the dark motel, fingering something underneath his shirt. He reached out to touch Dean's shoulder, but before he could, Dean said tiredly, "What's the matter?"

"I need to tell you something important." He laid down beside the hunter, shaking slightly, which alarmed Dean.

"What is it?" Dean turned over so he was facing the angel, his blue eyes shining in the dark. Cas twisted the sheet in his hand. "I don't know if you'll be happy about it."

"What?"

"It was right after we gave Chastity to Bobby, and I forgot because I was upset, I swear Dean. And then we 'screwed' to cheer me up."

The words tumbled from Cas' mouth so fast it was hard for Dean to distinguish them.

"What are you trying to say?" Dean placed a hand on Cas' cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"Promise you will not be angry with me." Cas shuddered as tears began trickling down his face, hitting the bedspread and creating a small wet spot.

"I promise." Dean said impatiently. "Now spit it out."

Castiel shifted nervously, and Dean waited, listening to the angel taking several deep breaths.

"I am pregnant." Cas stuttered out.

Dean didn't reply to this statement, and his hand was unmoving on Castiel's cheek.

Castiel placed his hand over Dean's where it was on his face and squeezed it gently. "Dean, please say something."

There was silence, and then: "Cas, I don't know what to say."

"Are you angry with me?"

After a pause came Dean's forced reply. "No."

"I am sorry, Dean, please believe me. I didn't mean for this to happen." Castiel began sobbing loudly in earnest now and Sam stirred in his bed.

"What's the matter?" he asked sleepily, not bothering to turn on the light.

"Go back to sleep, Sammy." Dean said quietly.

"Okay." Sam began snoring again within a few seconds.

Castiel wiped his eyes on the sheet, but it did nothing to stem the flow of tears. They just came harder and faster.

"Come here." Dean said, finally coming out of his shock. He pulled the angel closer to him, one hand on the back of Cas' head pressing the angel against his chest. Cas grasped Dean's shirt in his hands, taking in deep, shuddering breaths. Dean kissed Cas' forehead softly, trying his best to envelop the angel with his body; one leg over Cas' legs, his arms wrapped around the angel, Cas' head under Dean's chin.

He stayed in this protective position until Cas' tears began to slow and his breath evened out. After a bit, Castiel was quiet, Dean rubbing his back soothingly.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Dean said softly and Castiel was silent for a moment.

"What?"

"Did you think of any names? Better yet, let me choose so we don't get a repeat of Chastity, huh?" Dean nudged Cas playfully.

"You don't mind that we are having a baby?" Cas said in awe.

"Think of it like this: Chastity was a test to see if we could care for another living thing besides our selves." Dean shifted onto his back, Cas resting his head on the hunter's chest. "And I think you did pretty damn good."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said with some satisfaction in his voice. "Are you..excited?"

Dean kissed Cas' forehead. "Yeah. I've ...I've actually been thinking about having a kid ever since that night you brought home Chastity, and Sam joked about you being pregnant. I guess it's like a dream come true, babe." Dean hugged Cas closer. "How about we tell Sam together as soon as he gets up? It'll be the first thing he hears. We can go visit Bobby, too."

Cas nodded in agreement against Dean's chest. Yes, that would be wonderful.

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas whispered as he sensed Dean drifting off.

"Good-night, angel. You know, maybe we can even get a house somewhere. If this is no life for a cat, it's certainly no life for a baby."

Cas hugged Dean tightly. "That sounds nice, Dean."

"Good night, babe."

Castiel planted a soft kiss on Dean's jaw and he felt Dean's muscles contract underneath his lips as the hunter smiled. He snuggled into his mate, and they both drifted off, dreaming of what the future would hold.

**This story is dedicated to all the kitties out there in need of a home. Go to your local shelter an adopt a friend. Help out a poor kitty in need {or dog, if that's more your style}.**

**I hope you enjoyed this little story! Please review and leave comments! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
